THE REDS VS BLACK DOGS
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: After the Mann Vs Machine incident. Saxton Hale regains his company and the nine red mercenaries are fired. they were angry and disappointed that they lost their valuable work, A magician called Merasmus who escaped from prison wanted to destroy the reds but unfortunately he sent them to another fantasy world.
1. PROLOGUE: You all Fired!

**_Hello, I decided to write the Fic of Tf2 and Kuroinu where there will be comedy and action. notice the game Team Fortress 2 and Eroge Kuroinu are not mine. they belong to their respective owners_**

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Badlands_**

It was late at night in the arid expanse of desert known as the Badlands. This was a lonely place with seemingly nothing but cactus and rocky outcroppings everywhere. The perfect place for a secret war. As a matter of fact, there was a secret war fought here. Two, actually. One as a Mann Co. civil war between two idiot brothers, and another against unimaginably massive hordes of robots. Smaller conflicts not included.

The wars and battles here had ended a couple days ago when the Team Fortress Classic mercenaries were defeated by RED team in an epic showdown here, and Saxton Hale regained control of Mann Co. from Olivia Mann. RED team was joyous of their victory, and for the first time since they formed in 1968, they legitimately had feelings of being one big family of friends. Granted a family that constantly insult, beat, kill, and assault each other, but a family nonetheless.

RED team were hanging around the front of the Mann Co. headquarters, enjoying their victory. Their laughter and cheers rang throughout the night.

"FREEDOM!" *Burp* "HAHA!" Demo placed a bunch of custom made "fireworks" in a huge cluster and threw a stick of lit dynamite into it. The resulting explosion was extremely unsafe, but really pretty if you ignore the fire and smoke.

Nobody wanted to curse at Demo though as they were too overjoyed by their victory. If anything, they actually appreciated the explosion.

Pyro appeared wearing a fireman's jacket and hat over its usual suit, and got to work, pouring gasoline on the fires.

The whole of RED team was dancing around the fire, Mannrobics, Kozotsky Kick, Conga, you name it. Everyone was drinking Demoman levels of alcohol, and they were loving it. It's all well deserved of course after that Hell of a final battle.

Spy stopped dancing and jumped up a rock, taking out a glass of wine and calling for the other mercs attention.

"Gentlemen! Today will go down as the finest day in our history as a team! We've faced evil wizards, giant eyeballs shooting exploding eyeballs, the Headless Horseless Horsemann, even each other in the past…"

The mercs nodded as they remembered the days when they fought and killed each other before the robot menace forced them all to join RED team to avoid confusion with the robots. That was less than a year ago."…but the gravest of them all, the robot war! We the few, the rag tag team of horribly mismatched individuals, the scum of the Badlands, defeated not only millions of robots, but our predecessors as well! Indeed, it was a battle hard fought. But in the end we were victorious!" They cheered as he finished. Spy looked down and chuckled. "… For the past four years we've done nothing but get into mindless acts of violence and sheer stupidity. It was the worst experience of my life." He raised his glass. "It was an honor, my friends." All mercs present cheered.

They all resumed their partying, congratulating each other and such.

Spy looked at his team, his family, and smiled. But at the back of his mind he knew they would not stay together for long.

Now that all three Mann brothers and the Classic mercenaries were dead, he saw no reason for Saxton Hale to keep them around. He waved the thoughts away and decided to just enjoy the moment. Then Saxton Hale himself walked to the men. All the mercenaries turned to face him.

"Hey! Look who it is! Care to join our little party here, Mistah Hale?" Scout said joyfully.

"You're all fired. Now get off my property! I'm going to build a hunting reserve right in this spot, and you're in the way!"

"WHAT? !!!" everyone screams in shock. Demoman looks at Hale and suddenly takes a drink and passes out.

"WHY LIFE IS VERY CRUEL!" Denoman cries in agony.

"You have to be kidding me!"Scout yells injustice "Why are you kicking us out!" he yells accusing Hale.

"Yes. That boy is right. For what reason!" Enginner yells.

"Well. Since the the two brother died so there is no need to fight the blues anymore ..."

"But if the blues are already dead ..." Spy said with an annoyed look. Hale raises his finger that he was going to explain but goes down where he had no idea to say.

"Sorry, friends. you leave me no alternative ..."

"Hey you can't just kick us out of here!" Soldier yells.

"Heavy agrees with Soldier!" Heavy shouts.

"You needs us!" Medic yells.

"I don't need nine mercenaries who are willing to kill, stab, bat, burn, explode and slice ..." Hale said counting on his fingers referring to Spy, Scout, Pyro, Denoman and Medic. "And also that are one is willing to throw his own pee .."

"At least it gives us the indemnification ..." Sniper said while he was urinating in the bottle.

"For heaven's sake!" Scout shouts, avoiding not looking at Sniper. "Pull up your pants!"

"There will be no indemnification, you worked illegally. You are mercenaries and murderers killing for money, well collect your things and they were my property ..." Hale was going to leave.

"You are an ungrateful garbage ..." Scout said with poison.

"What did you say?" Hale said looking at Scout.

"All these years we have been working with Mann-Co!" Scout angrily yells "YOU CANNOT KICK US WITHOUT A PENNY, YOU CANNOT TAKE OUR JOB FROM US!, WE HAVE HELPED YOU BY KILLING ROBOTS AND ALSO RECOVER YOUR COMPANY!"

"It's true, I'm staying!" Shouts Sniper approaching Scout.

"I'm staying too ..." Enginner said in a serious tone.

"Heavy stays ..." Heavy said. Spy smiles and the others approach Scout and opposes Hale to kick them out. Hale sighs and looks at Scout.

"You can't scatter us so fuck y-"

**_POW_**

Hale definitely hits Scout who flew towards the caravan.

"you leave me no alternative, I'm afraid I'll kick them out ..." Hale said snapping his fingers.

"CHARGE!!!" Shouts Soldier angrily. the 8 mercenaries rush towards Hale.

POW

"AYASD!"

POW

"AEHGA!"

POW

"¡¡Ahhhha!!"

POW

POW

* * *

A minute later.

The nine mercenaries walk wounded and leave the main entrance where the exit to Hale's property is. Scout had a bruise on his nose that was bleeding, Enginner had broken glasses and had a bleeding nose and bruises on his face. They were all beaten except Spy who is intact.

"WHY THE FRENCH DOES NOT FIGHT WITH US !!"yells angry Soldier

"I am not such an idiot to mess with Hale knowing that he is a wild animal and capable of defeating hundreds of armed men to the teeth. You got in and broke the record and held on in a minute"Spy said smoking." Now we have a long journey to go back to our homes and back to our daily lives ... "

"Hmmp ..." Pyro sighs sadly and now he has to go back to the horrible sad and boring company where there are no fires.

"This sucks ..." Scout said sadly and looks at Pauling who is in his small vehicle "Pauling!" Scream cheerfully. "You came looking for me!"

"Yes, I have come to tell you that we are done ..." Pauling said in a serious tone.

**_CLACK_**

Scout was shocked and frozen. "ww-why?" Scout babbles.

"Scout we have been through a lot since those machines came and I was able to reunite you and your comrades. So I have to go back to the administrator, sorry Scout. good luck .. "Pauling said getting in the car and leaving.

"Scout?" Sniper said approaching and Spy stops him.

"You could lend him your Caravan for five minutes while Medic heals our wounds ...Spy said in a serious tone and pity for his son.

* * *

**_Five minutes later._**

"Waaaaaaah!" Scout cries inside the Sniper caravan.

Medic heals the 6 red mercenaries. They had pity for Scout where he lost his job and now Pauling left him heartbroken.

"OMG ... now I understand the romance .." Soldier said sadly. "Heavy ... no, brother-in-law when we return to your home I invite you to my wedding .."Soldier said cheerfully. Heavy had the annoyed expression and sighs exhausted since his younger sister is madly in love with a maniac addicted to war.

"Well, it seems that the young man left him standing ..."Enginner said in his unflattering tone to cheer on the mercenaries.

"Enough, enginner .." Spy said slightly annoyed.

Open the caravan for Scout where he had a sad expression and his nose was running snot and his eyes were reddish due. "¿sniper do you have more scarves ...? "

"Come on son ... there are many fish that you can choose ..." Spy said encouraging Scout.

"I guess it would take time for me to forget Pauling ..." Scout said wiping his tears away.

"Hey friends. I can give you all a ride to the Airport ... "Sniper said offering the 8 mercenaries an Airport Trip.

* * *

**_Somewhere else._**

we see a desert where there are some cacti and also a cow skull until a sand moves and a wrinkled hand comes out and the person who is known comes out completely.

**_"I am free!" _**Cries the warlock dressed as a prisoner of the state prison. **_"For a week I was digging together for 30 spoons and drank the blood of those four damn mortals who made my life impossible since the prison arrived. Now that I'm out, I must look for this damn man for blaming me for murder. that Soldier was really the killer. When I'm done with him, I will go for the others and I will eradicate the existence of those reds from Mann-Co hahahahahahahahah! "_**He laughs evil and stops laughing**_."before doing that I need a ride to go to my house and collect the necessary items to start my revenge ... "_**Merasmus said, looking for the road.

* * *

**_Two hours later._****_Going back with the Reds._**

Two hours have passed since the reds left for the highway arriving at the airport where it is further away than it could take in a day.

Inside the caravan are the 7 members sitting in their respective places, Scout is sitting on the ground looking at Pauling's photo, Medic is ordering his medical team and Enginner is checking his sentry. Heavy is sleeping sitting next to Demoman. Soldier is looking at the landscape, Pyro is sitting in the corner and had the lighter that turned on and off.

Where they are sitting in the drivers seat is Sniper driving and on his side is Spy smoking.

"Thanks for taking us to the airport .." said Spy looking at the desert.

"You're welcome Mate ..."Sniper said in a calm tone, "When we get to the airport, that will be the last time we see ..." He said in a slightly sad tone.

"I know ..." Spy said with a serious look and inside he is sad.

Sniper focuses back on the road and noticed something on the road.

"It seems that there is a person who is lost on the road ..." Spy said sharpening his eyes.

"Maybe we're going to help him. ...Sniper said approaching the person. "Hello friend, you want me to take you .." Sniper said kindly to the person who is Merasmus dressed as an inmate.

**_"You" _**Merasmus said shocked. Spy and Sniper are shocked to see it.

"Ey?"Soldier appears poking out of the window "Why are we stopping?" He asks before looking at Merasmus Heavy, Scout, Pyro, Medic and Engineer come out of Caravan.

**_"YOU DAMN BITCHES!"_** He yells furious.**_ "You will pay me dearly for bringing me into the world of mortals!"_**

"You want checks or cash so you doesn't kill us ..." said Spy taking out a wallet and the others also take out their wallets.

**_"I don't want your money!"_** yells angry Merasmus**_ "I want to destroy you all and remove you off the map!" _**Shout before raising both hands!**_ "_****_Bambdu Ancadh Blasma nadjawa dha-_**

The Caravan begins, interrupting the summons of the sorcerer who swallowed sand. **_"Cof cof!"_** The sorcerer coughs loudly.

"Better forget him..." Sniper said no matter nothing and kept driving.

"It is better to leave this sorcerer since he made us go through hell and on top of that he is very annoying ..." Spy said with a sigh.

"Let's look on the bright side, what bad things could happen?..." Scout said.

Returning to the sorcerer Merasmus. He responds with annoyed and furious grunts looking at the caravan leaving. **_"This time they are not going to escape ... Bambdu Ancadh Blasma Nadjawa Dhacar Masaya ..."_**The sorcerer's hands illuminate with a green light creating a sphere. The police patrolman notices Merasmus in the middle of the road. Merasmus was going to say the last two words **_"Tazark-_**

"FREEZE HANDS UP!" The two cops yell.

the sorcerer Merasmus releases the magic sphere launching directly towards the caravan of the reds.

When the green sphere hits the caravan where it causes it to explode. Merasmus puts on a smile and starts jumping **_"YEEEEEAHI!"_**the two policemen pounce on Merasmus.

"You're under arrest again!" The bald cop yells.

**_"Hahahaahahaha!" _**Happy laugh **_"They are finally dead ... they will never come back hahahaha..."_**the bald policeman handcuffs Merasmu, the fat policeman watches where the caravan was.

"Boss, the caravan disappeared ..." said the fat man and takes out something familiar to Merasmus which is the grimoire "Hey did you say the last word Tazark?" Reading the book.

Merasmus's happy expression changed drastically and he looks at the fat man. **"HEY GIVE ME THE BOOK!"** Yells the magician. The fat man listened to the demand and handed him the book. Merasmus reads the book. **_"No ... no ... no ... no ... Nooooooooooooo!"_**

The last words after Tazark were Karaka to destroy the Reds. But unfortunately the grimoire showed the spell that this is the last word that Tazark would be, the spell is called Transportation to Another Universe.

* * *

**_In other world._****_In Eostia._**

During the war between Olga and Cellestine they fought for 100 years since Olga declared war on Eostia. Olga is the queen of the dark elves and the leader of the monster and beast region. Cellestine the reincarnated goddess and leader of the seven shield alliances.

now, the alliance hired black dogs to invade the Garran kingdom and capture Olga. Vault the leader of the black dogs, he had an evil plan after conquering Garan. Vault was able to convince the region of monsters and beasts where they switched sides by betraying the dark elves. The black dogs won the battle.

Now we see where is a group of people who are 15 men with black dogs and a man with a red cape and long sword behind his back. His name is Vault. in front of the group are two elves in semi-nude clothing, a tall black-haired woman in a purple corset and long boot. A young blond-haired woman with a ponytail. They are Olga and Chloe.

Vault made a wicked grimace. "I wonder if a human can get a dark elf pregnant ..."

Olga gave an annoyed look until Chloe angrily yells at humans.

"You humans are despicable and trash!"

"Heheeh ...ogres enjoy that right hand of the bitch while we enjoy the queen ... "

"Olga behind me ..." Chloe shears both swords. Olga held the stick and was ready to fight until out of nowhere a green glow lit up on the ceiling drawing people's attention to the present. "Olga is your magic ..?." asks Chloe.

"No ... it's not my magic ..." Olga said confused. the four ogres close to Chloe out of nowhere a strange structure appears falling on top of the four ogres.

**_SPLAT !!!_**

Everyone was shocked to see where a large strange object with four large wheels and a window on each side.

Vault and the men slowly approach the structure. "Hey did you summon that thing?"

Olga was going to answer but suddenly the door opens, a man in a red suit and a helmet appears.

"We are here!"the man yells and looks at the strange place and also at Vault and his group.

"I can stretch my legs ..." said the young voice and goes out the other door, it's a young man in a black cap and he stretches out his arm and looks at Vault. "Where the hell are we?"

* * *

**_thanks for reading the prologue. Vote the Fic. When you increase more readers and votes. In a week I will publish the first cap with 5K words. Thanks to SoniccellLoquendo for recommending the Fic and also giving some ideas from Merasmus._**

**_leave the comments if you agree to write Crossover._**


	2. 01: MEETS THE TEAM REDS

Well here is the first chapter that contains six thousand words. Enjoy it.

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE: MEETS THE TEAM REDS_**

After the caravan crushed the four ogres who intended to do something to Chloe. Soldier and Scout had confused expressions looking around unfamiliar surroundings along with strange medieval costumes.

"Where the hell are we??" Scout asks looking at the group.

sniper gets out of his vehicle and looks at the state of his caravan. "Oh shit. Look at my baby!" He screams in agony looking at the top that is full of bloods that Sniper did not realize that there were four dead ogres under the vehicle.

"So many you care about your caravan without worrying about the environment we are in ..." Spy said getting out of his vehicle and looking at the two ladies in their clothes that exposed many of their skins. "What the hell?" Spy said when saw the clothes .

"What happened?"another voice said.

Olga observes where a group of men with strange clothes come out but they had the same colors in different fabrics. Only the red ones. "Olga-sama, we have to go ..." Chloe said in a whisper.

"I will not leave my castle ..."Olga said in a serious tone and looks back at the group. The mercenaries are surprised where one of them is brown with the eye patch and a black beret.

"I think we are at home!Demoman shouts looking at the environment with happy volume "Scotland my land n *BURP*"

Vault and the accomplices were confused and some laughed at Demoman's belching. Women are upset. Scout looks back and notices the two elven women.

"Oh my gosh ..." Scout said blushing and whistling. "Hey ladies, what count?" Scout said approaching Chloe that she responds by drawing the sword and points at Scout "Woah Woah!"

"Get away and turn your dirty gaze away from my queen!" Chloe yells hostilely.

"Ah ..." Scout was going to say but Spy dragged him from the neck of the shirt back.

SLAP.

"That's not the way it is, you don't remember my advice ..." Spy scolds Scout.

"Yes yes. Your advice is rubbish ..." Scout said to frown at Spy.

"Hey?"Vault asks seriously.

"Hey ... where are we?" Enginner asks Vault.

"What the fuck are you?" Asks Vault breaking the ice.

"We ... well, we ..." Enginner was going to speak but Soldier cuts him off.

"Hey you must not disrespect my brigade!" Shouts Soldier who pushes Enginner elsewhere and also shouts at Vault.

"Hey, don't be disrespectful to our boss Vault!" Shouts one of the black dog mercenaries.

"Who the hell is Vault, it's a excrement vault !" Soldier yells, mocking the name.

"Hahahahah!" Demoman, Scout, and Heavy laugh upon hearing.

"It's a stupid name!" Rie Scout wiping away tears.

"Ah I understood that joke ..." Said the other black dog mercenary. Vault gets angry and decapitates his mercenary.

"You know what!" Vault yells angrily looking at the reds "KILL THOSE CLOWNS!"he yells, ordering the four ogres to kill the 9 mercenaries.The 9 mercenaries are alert.

"I'll take one over!" Heavy yells as he pounces on the first. "POW!" He yells before hitting him.

"Come on, Scout!"spy yells before pouncing on the second ogre.

"You are not my boss!" Scout reluctantly yells and pulls out a bat and follows Spy.

"Pee Australian and Scottish Cyclops with me!"Soldier shouts naming the nationalities and little offense that would be Sniper and Demoman. He had the shovel.

"KILL EM ALL!" Demoman yells as he unsheathes his hellblader behind his back.

"Shit!" Sniper curses screaming and pulls out his machete.

"Okay, Medic support me and Pyro!" Enginner yells as he pulls out his monkey wrench and Pyro yells cheerfully pulling out his fire ax.

"Ja!" Medic yells, pulling out his needle gun.

"Are they going to face the ogres alone?" Hick asks laughing.

"Hahahah the ogres are going to kill them easily!" Vault yells laughing.

Heavy punches the Ogre in the abdomen causing him to run out of air. "Take this!" He yells, slapping the ogre in the face as it falls to the ground. "Hahaha let's go another round!"

As for Scout and Spy, they is dealing with the second ogre. "Scout distract him!" Spy yells at Scout to distract him so he can stab him in the back.

"Okay!" Scout yells nodding "Hey ugly fat man!"

"Grr!" The Ogre growls annoyed and raises his club to hit him but Scout runs dodging.

"You failed!" Scout taunts the ogre causing him to become more angry but not aware of Spy's presence where he was going from behind

"Come on give me another hit!"scout screams mocking and pounces running hitting the bat in the face "BONK!"

"Grr that didn't hurt!" Ogre yells angrily.

SNIK.

The ogre falls face because he was stabbed by Spy who nailed him with the knife in the marrow. spy adjusts his tie "Well done Scout ..."

Vault, Hick, Kin and the mercenaries were perplexed where a red cloth masked subject killed him with a single blow with a stabbing in the back. Vault grabs Kin "Bring more 4 ogres"

as Demoman, Soldier and Sniper. "Attack!" Soldier raising the shovel but the ogre responds by striking the abdomen that flew against the caravan at the window.

"My Caravan!" Sniper yells in concern.

"It didn't affect me at all!!"soldier gets up and vomits blood. "I only hurt my internal organs!"

Olga and Chloe are upset and are also surprised that Soldier could resist the Ogre's attack.

"You are going to pay dearly!"sniper yells angrily and runs towards the ogre where he raises the club in the vertical direction.

THUMP

"Take this!" He screams before stabbing his left knee causing the ogre to kneel down and scream in pain. the ogre wanted to lift but Soldier interrupts him by hitting with a shovel breaking the ogre's jaw to stun him.

"I want his head!" Demoman yells before raising his sword to decapitate the ogre.

SWOSH!

Mercenaries are surprised to see that where a dark elf with a black patch decapitated an ogre with a single cut. "I'm the only one who decapitates heads ..." Vault says to himself with the slight expression of surprise.

"Maybe we have to send more reinforcements .." Kin said that while adjusting his lens and looking at the reds.

As for Pyro, Enginner and Medic who are fighting the fourth ogre. "Come on Pyro. Medic incapacitates the ogre ..."

"Wait..."medic stops Enginner "Look at Pyro ..."

* * *

Pyro's Vision.

**(NA: IMAGINE THAT SH * EK. THE OGRE OF THE FILM)**

"Hey buddy. Don't burn my swamp. Because ogres don't like fire ..." Says the animated Ogre.

Pyro was shocked to hear the ogre until he frowns and raises the ax tightly. "Hmmmp!" He growls angrily.

* * *

Actually.

SHACK !!!

"WHAT?!"Hick yells shocked when he sees that the guy in the red suit with the black mask used his ax and cut it in half. "What kind of ax is this ?!"

"Hmmmp hmmmmp!" He growls angrily.

"It seems that Pyro did not like the ogre ... but interesting the organs of this subject ... you could at least leave alive to study more ..."Medic said laughing with a sadistic smile, causing the black dogs and the dark elves to shudder their spines with a strange sensation upon hearing the strange idea of Medic.

"YARRG!" Heavy yells, slapping the first ogre. the ogre groaned in pain and tried to get up but Heavy lifted him above his body causing the black dogs and the two dark elves to open their mouths when they saw the human lift an ogre easily. "DIE!"he yells descending to the ogre quickly breaking his back with his left knee.

CLACK !!!

"You're dead!" Heavy yells laughing. The five ogres appear more but Kin stops them

"You better negotiate with them ...Kin says that by harassing Vault.

"Yes ... seeing his way of fighting ... but what strikes me is the big man (Heavy) the thin one (Spy), the tadpole (Scout), the dark elf (Demoman) and the stranger of the red subject ( Pyro)"Vault said looking at the strongest and fastest.

"Hey I'm not a tadpole. I'm a speedy cougar!" Scout cuts him off angrily. Vault frowns and raises his hands.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

"Good fights, gentlemen. I'm afraid I will start off on the wrong foot ... can you tell me your names ... "

"After ordering your filthy ogres to kill us ... we are not in a good mood that we can tell each other our names ... but it would be so nice to answer our question what we were going to ask you before I sent your ogres ... in what where are we? "spy sighs annoyed and angry in a calm tone and they kept their patience while he looked at Vault.

"Ah you're right. You guys appeared out of nowhere along with your strange float that crushed my four ogres .." Vault points to the caravan. "All you are in the Garan realm of the bitch dark elven . "He points to Olga as she frowns and Chloe growls annoyed.

"Take back what you said damn human!" Chloe yells angrily.

"Hey hey quiet kitty I don't want your hands to be hurt by this steroid bag ..." Scout reassures her and flirts her with a wink at Chloe.

SLAP

"I'm not your kitty. I'm a dark elf, you fucking human!" Chloe yells angrily.

"Ow!"Scout rubs his cheek and takes out the notebook that says _*tips for flirting* _"not say more kitty ... crossed out ..." He said crossing out with the small pencil.

"Let's get down to business. I want to propose something to you ..." Vault breaks the ice. The red mercenaries look at Vault.

"What the fuck do you want?" Scout asks with a frown.

"I want you to join my new Sex Contry empire ..."

"Sex Contry?" Heavy said confused. "Heavy don't understand" He said confused.

"Sex Contry ... are we going to have an orgy?"Scout said with a frown. "With you? ..." He said with disgust. "Eww ... I don't play this side ..." He said with disgust.

"You are all Fags, Gays, Suck Dicks!" Soldier yells pointing at the black dogs.

everyone falls on their backs when they hear the different answers. "No idiot. I'm talking about conquering Eostia!" Vault yells angrily.

"Ahhhh ..." They all said in unison to understand the message except Pyro who is very confused.

"But why did you put this stupid name on Sex Contry?" Said Enginner trying to understand and search for Vault's reason. Vault contains the anger but sighs releasing the anger a bit.

"Okay. That is the name that I gave when I started the attack invading this castle that we are here now. I decided to reveal myself to our client who hired us to capture the Dark Elf Queen. So I thought about my mens who are fighting for coins that will not serve for long to eat and sleep and have sex with ugly prostitutes. So I decided to conquer all seven great kingdoms of Eostia and make women sex slaves for the new knights called the black dogs. So watching your ways of killing my ogres. I have thought that all you would be our allies. who tell me ... "Vault explained the name and also the dirty goal of turning Eostia into a country of rape and sex.

They all had serious looks. but inside of them they felt something that they don't like. Spy takes out the cigar and smokes a little. "Give us 30 seconds, while my team and I talk about that proposal ..."Spy said in a serious tone and gestures for his comrades to all enter the caravan.

Olga and Chloe are shocked to see that the reds are supposed to accept the proposal. Vault smiles victoriously.

"I'm very good at convincing those outsiders..hehehe ..." Vault laughed.

"Come on I want to fuck this elf ..."

"Yes! I want to come inside that bitch!"

"Patience!" Vault yells. "First I want to hear the answer ..."

"You know what. I'm going to fuck that blonde ..." The Ogre said and begins to approach but the door opens suddenly.

SLAM

BLAM !!!

"WHAT !?" Vault yells when he sees that the ogre was killed by a mysterious attack. the black dogs look at the caravan where they all go out but they had something strange in their hands.

"Ejem ..." Spy coughs and turns the revolver. "Gentlemen, did you want to hear our answers ..?" spy asks as his comrades pull out the loaded weapons.

CLICK. (Scout shotgun noise.)

CHACKA. (Enginner's shotgun)

TRRRR. (Heavy's Machine Gun)

CLICK. (The Soldier Rocket Reload)

FWOO. (The noise of Pyro's flamethrower)

They all had murderous looks and ready to kill. Vault looks at Spy and holds up Vault's revolver "The answer is; **No** ..."

BLAM

"Ah!" Vault yells when he receives the bullet in his shoulder where he bleeds a lot. "Kill those idiots!"

The 30 black dogs and 5 ogres pounce towards the nine mercenaries. They pull the triggers to start the shots.

BLAM

BLAM

Scout, Enginner fires his shotguns at him. Sniper used his SMG.

TERTETETETEEEETETE!!!

Heavy smashes the ogres with his machine gun

BAM

BAM

Spy used his revolver killing the mercenaries.

BLAM

"Agggga!" Shouts the mercenaries who were slaughtered.

"Impossible..."Vault said that with his eyes open seeing where his comrades are being slaughtered with their strange weapons

"We're leaving now ..." Kin said that because he already knew that the Reds' weapons are deadly. "Misti ... dan ... de ... ma ..."Kin summons the escape spell.

"You will pay dearly!" Vault yells angrily. "But all you are not going to escape from the castle because it is surrounded by my black dogs !!"

Vault, Kin and Hick escaped with the escape magic. "Hey don't run away, fight like a man!" Soldier yells angrily.

SLAM

"There it is!" Shouts the mercenary black dogs, pointing at the intruders. "Kill those idiots and we'll tear those two bitches apart! " There were 20 men and he pounces on Soldier and the others.

"Ladies, I recommend that you cover your ears ..." Spy advises the two elves to cover their pointy ears.

"Why?"asks the two dark elves, confused and shocked to see the recent massacre. Soldier raises his rocket launcher aiming at the group and pulls the trigger.

SWOSH.

KABOOOOM !!

That explosion left the dark elves deaf.

"That..."spy said in a serious tone.

"What?!" Olga yells as her ears drain blood from her plugs being pierced by the loud noise of the explosion. Chloe also bleeds her ears and looks at Olga.

"Olga-sama you're bleeding your ears!" Chloe screams worried.

"What?!" Olga yells because she can't hear well and looks at Chloe and her ears are bleeding. "You are bleeding your ears!"

"What ?!" Chloe yells.

"You have tympanic perforations!" Medic yells at the two dark elves.

"What ?!" Olga and Chloe yells at Medic.

"Let me heal you!"Medic shouts them in a happy way and raises his Medigun and began to heal them to recover his eardrums that lasted ten seconds. "Now if you can hear me!"

"Yeah. we hear you. Damn human!" Chloe yells angrily. "You who are!"

"Yes ... is it true why you helped us?" Olga said that asking the reason of the strangers.

"Ladies, we are not abusers. Our mothers taught us not to harm women. Nor do we want to sound male chauvinist ..."Enginner said in a calm tone and looks at the ground where a dying man crawls out and pulls out his short pistol.

BANG.

"Those guys did deserve to die ..." Scout said that looking at the corpses that are already dead. "Hey the shitty Vault said there are more of those guys in the castle? "Ask Spy.

"Yes. So we have to get out of here ..." Spy said in a serious tone. "We don't want to leave our caravan ..."

"We can make a Exit hahaha!"demoman yells laughing and drinks whiskey.

"To make a Exit ... that's stupid ..." Scout scoffs.

"No ..." Enginner interrupts Scout and looks at the wall that is near the window. "Hey lady what floor are we on?" Enginner asks Olga.

"We are higher. Let's say on the 50th floor ..." Olga answers him. Enginner made a calculation in his mind and the light went on.

"Demoman you're a genius ...!" Enginner yells at Demoman.

"I am hahaha!"

"What did you think?" Medic asks Enginner.

"Demoman will have to put together a bomb to make a caravan-sized hole. And I will build a parachute for this vehicle. I just need a long curtain ..." Enginner explains to Medic and looks at the black curtain that is in the big window. "How many meters is your curtain?" Enginner asks Olga.

"He's about 50 meters I think ..." Olga answers with a confused face. Enginner tears open the curtain causing Olga to scream angrily. "Hey that curtain cost a lot of work the 20 hands of my servants! "

"What's more important. Your life or the curtain!" Enginner yells at her in an angry tone to Olga that she is silent but Chloe frowns angrily. "Sorry miss, it's life and death ..." Enginner feels it in a calm tone.

Sniper heard the footsteps coming from under the floor. "Hey Mate. We have about two minutes for them to come ..."

"All right. Demoman assembling the bomb and I will build the parachute device. Heavy and Sniper will have to remove the four dead ogres that are under the caravan. Scout, Soldier and Pyro will have to stop the attackers who are going to come and Spy you ... "enginner Explains the plan and was going to tell Spy but he is not here. "Where's Spy!"

"This guy is a magician, is he missing?" Chloe asks Enginner. The Engineer responds by growling.

"This damn French ... but you are close to Medic..I'll put my invention to work ... "said Engineer smiling and snapping his fingers.

* * *

in the hallway on the top floor.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

we heard the hurried footsteps coming from the hallway and 51 men with swords and shields appear "Vault said. we kill the nine intruders!" shouts a man who is ahead of 50 men. "If we kill them we will have the privilege that we will enjoy the queen's body ... "

"Oh yes!"

"Hahahha they don't know who they messed with!"

When they reach the door, they finds a man alone in the room who was wearing a red suit and a black mask.

"It really is a single subject. Hahaahha don't make me laugh ..." said a mercenary when he saw the strange subject. "Is he a clown or what?"

the subject lifts a foreign object and a small flame came out. "Uh ... you want to hurt us with fire. Hahahahaha look how I tremble ..." He mocks the guy who is a lover of fire and lover of violence is Pyro.

FWOOOO!

"Ahhhhhh burn burn burn!" He yells at the joker who taunted Pyro and dies burned. The 50 mercenaries look at Pyro who had an intact expression but laughs evilly.

"Hahahahahaha!pyro laughs causing the 50 mercenaries to run scared and he starts to pull the trigger releasing the blazing fire.

* * *

Pyro's Vision.

pyro is blowing bubbles at the black puppies that have black wings and playfully barking at Pyro "Haaaw ..." Pyro gets playful and throws more bubbles at the black puppies who start to bark and laugh at the same time.

* * *

Actually.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They shout being burned and fled from the burning flames "Retired retired!"

"Help me!" Shouts one who is crawling and grabs someone's leg "Help!"he screams before looking at the devil himself who is Pyro.

where he responds by lowering his flamethrower burning all parts of his body. "AHHHHHHHHH !!"

* * *

In another part of the hall.

"Holy shit, there's something wrong happening!"yells that he is walking along with 40 man.

"Look!" He shouts, pointing to where a man in a helmet is carrying something. "This is?"

"DIE RAPISTS!" Shouts an angry voice that jumps.

"This guy is crazy?"

SWOSH

SWOSH

SWOSH

"What?"He said looking at the three objects that are flying.

KABOOOM

KABOOOM

KABOOOM

The three explosions killed forty men "Hahahahaah to kill more dogs !!" The responsible name is Soldier addicted to war and the homeland of the United States. "Haahaha hey enginner how much time do you have left!"

[In about ten minutes]

"I ... then ..." Soldier looks to the right where more but 20. appeared. "The floor is closed!" He shouts before launching a missile.

KABOOOM !!

* * *

**_In another hallway._**

15 men went down the other hallway heard the screams and explosions. "Hey, we better run away listening to screams and those loud explosions, I feel like something bad is going to happen ..."

"Easy. They are only nines and we are more!"

"Hey what'up!" Shouts a voice that everyone looked at a young man with a strange cap and has a strange outfit. "You guys came to see the queen and her friend huh?"

"Who are you?"

"My name ... hehe ... I am a Scout who is stronger, more virile, handsome and more manly than you ugly ..." Scout introduces himself and mocks them.

"You are dead..."

The 15 pounces on Scout. Scout pulls out a five baseballs. "Dodge this!"scout throws up the five balls and raises the bat to hit them.

BLANK.

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK.

The five balls hit each one hard. "Hey that hurts. you fucking brat!" He screams in a daze. one approaches and attacks him with a sword where Scout uses his bat and hits him on the head.

"BONK!" Knocks him out. "Come on bitches come on bitches. I can do it all day!"

"All together!" They decided to attack them at the same time against Scout. he jumps on one and hits him with the strong kick and hits another with a bat in the face.

"Take this!" Scout drew his pistol instantly killing them in the head.

BANG

BANG.

Scout killed two of them. the others backed away from the sound of fire. "Who the hell are you?"

"As I said I am a Scout. So die Slags..." Scout raises the pistol and kill them shooting.

BANG.

BANG

BANG.

the others wanted to flee but ran into a monster that is Pyro.

FWOOOO!

"Ahhhhhh!" The agonized screams. Pyro laughs cheerfully.

"Pyro they were my prey!"

"Hmmmp Hmmp Hmmpp!" Pyro mutters angrily.

"Hey, don't fuck with me. you should be protecting your hallway. I'm protecting mine ... "Scout complains.

"Ladies stop complaining. we have more intruders!" Soldier yells at Scout and Pyro. "Let's go over there!"

Pyro and Scout follow Soldier to look for more black dogs that came up from the top floor in another part of the hall.

* * *

**_On the tenth floor._**

"Well we have the gunpowders ready ... I hope it will serve enough ..."a man with a black patch looks at the map of Eostia.

"Hey there is any question I should ask ... what is the kingdom. what we are going to attack .." Said a young man with a worried face.

"We are going to attack in Feoh tomorrow at noon ..."

"Where is it in Feoh ..."

"Here ..." He said indicating the map.

"Hahaha thanks for telling me. I'm going to slap you on the back ..."

"Hahaha it's good to have someone friendly ..." He said laughing but the young man raised the knife and stabbed him down.

SNIK

"Hehe ... idiot ... you should have noticed. You're a loose mouth ..." Spy said that in a disappointed tone. Spy disguised himself as a mercenary "Hey, how's the escape machine doing?"spy leaves the room and finds the hallway where there are 20 dead people who were stabbed by Spy.

[It's ready. Hey where are you?! ...]

"I am sorry. but I already looked for the exit ... apart there are a lot of enemies ... you needs something to explode or riddle them ... "Spy takes out his costume kit and disguises himself as Ogre." I'll be in the forest when I see the caravan landing ... "the ogre (Spy) grabs the club and goes down the stairs and meets some mercenaries who mocks him because the ogre is supposedly running away but he went to the forest to wait for his comrades.

* * *

**On the top floor.**

"Well everyone back of!" Demoman shouts happily as I put the bomb to stop to make room for the wall.

"They're going to destroy my wall!" Olga yells in surprise. "We wouldn't be better off going down the stairs!"

"We'd better get down outside using the Enginner device ... but we're not going down the stairs ..." Medic said in a serious tone.

"Hahaha that will be a lot of fun. Fire in the hole!" Demoman yells before pressing the detonator.

KABOOOOM

TROOMP

"Fine. Girls, come into the caravan!" Enginner yells at Olga and Chloe to enter the caravan along with Heavy and Medic. Also to Scout, Soldier and Pyro who returned and blocked the door of the room. Sniper is in the driver's seat. enginner place the parachute device on top of the caravan and get off the roof and raise the co-pilot seat. "Well Sniper you have to reverse and then it starts at full speed ..."

"And if it doesn't work?" Sniper wonders.

"Well we'll die trying ..." Enginner said that while pretending to laugh.

"IT WILL NOT WORK!" Chloe yells angrily upon hearing Enginner's response.

"Shut up blonde. They're at my house and respect my rules!"sniper yells angrily and kicks the reverse pedal. "Okay ... ready. Enginner .."

"Are you kidding me?" Olga asks Enginner.

"On the count of 3 ... 1 ..."

"You mustn't be serious ..." Scout said little scared.

"two..."

"It will!"Chloe screams scared.

"No no!" Scout yells.

"3!" Enginner yells, Sniper steps on the kick starter.

BRRRR!

"Oh no ... Nooooooooooooooooooo!" The caravan went directly to the hole and it flew off and ended up falling in a direct fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The two dark elves yell along with Scout.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Soldier, Heavy, Demoman and Pyro are having fun.

"Activate it now!"Sniper yells.

"Wait!" Enginner yells that he had the button. "Now!"

BEEP.

SHACK.

the device is fired leaving the large parachute and the rapid fall stops and ends up rubbing.

"Hahaha it worked!" Enginner yells laughing.

"What?" Chloe looks out the window and sees the ground that is too high. "We are flying!"

"Hahaha!" Enginner laughs. "No. We're descending ..." He said calmly. "Pyro I need your fan of your flamethrower to push into the forest ..."

"Hhmmp" Pyro nods and takes out his flamethrower and opens the small window and activate the fire using it as a propeller.

"It looks like we are in a blimp!" Medic screams with a laugh.

"Well let's go find Spy who is in the forest .."sniper looks at the forest.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Boys there they are. They are in the high dining room!" The Ogre shouts pointing to the large door that is the large dining room.

"So. They went the wrong way!"one of them shouts as he enters 200 mercenaries entering the spacious dining room they run fast with the intention of killing and raping the two dark elves. "Find and kill the nine idiots!" The Ogre closes the door and blocks it with his club.

"Hey, there's nobody here!" Shouts inside. The ogre takes out a lighter and throws it on the floor where there was a line of powder.

PSSSSS. (Noise of gunpowder igniting)

The ogre walks towards the exit of the castle.

"Someone broke the door!"

"Hey, let us out!"

Fire enters through the door hole. "Hey, does something strange smell?"

KABOOOOM

The Ogre takes off his disguise is Spy. "Hmm, I'm a professional ..." Spy smiles. "Guys. Could you all get out?" Talk to the radio.

[Yes. in 5 minutes we will land but there are many black dogs we need a clear area ..] It was the voice of Sniper. Spy sighs and changes another costume that would be the same man who had the map and information from Feoh. walk towards the army group that is near the forest. "Hey comrades. going back to the castle. the Boss Vault asked for more reinforcements!" He yells at the groups of seekers.

"To order. Let's go there!" The black dogs yell going to the castle. spy looks up where the caravan descended.

"Hello Spy. Come in!" Medic yells opening the door. The caravan starts to the southeast. "What did you look for the information?"

"Look for somewhere safe and I will explain what I found ..."spy sits at the table. The caravan goes along the path in search of a safe place. inside the caravan. Olga and Chloe look at the strangers who were all sitting some were stained with blood. remembering where the first actions were with the bladed weapons and second using strange weapons that massacred the masses. Olga worries what they are going to do with her and her friend.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

"What are you going to do to us?" Olga asks looking at the nine mercenaries who are sitting in different places and eating beans. Sniper had 10 cans of beans that he kept in the small supply trunk.

"Nothing..."they all said at the same time. Olga is a little surprised by the answers

"And why did you all save us? We are dark elves, enemies of humanity ..." Olga answers out loud.

"Okay. is that with what we heard the plan of the Vault Shit(Vault) that he wanted to conquer with his army of rapists in hurting and turning women into slaves ... "Medic said with disgust" That is out of limit ... "

"Besides we wouldn't leave the beautiful ladies in danger ..." Enginner said eating beans. "You are already safe, you can go anywhere ..."

"We have no place to go ..." Olga said sadly. "Vault took my home where we escaped ..."

"Don't you have another place?" Sniper asks her.

"No. Nothing ... we lost everything ..." Olga purses her lips and begins to rub her eyes. "My people. My commanders ... my lands ... my armies ... everything is gone ..."look at the ground. "I'm just stupid for in trusting the legion with beasts and monsters ... they joined those infamous ..." Olga kneels down and starts hitting the ground. "i should ... I should ..." Her voice cracked. Chloe kneels down and hugs her queen.

"You already did ... I'll support you ..." Chloe the console. The reds looked at the two dark elves who lost their home. Enginner brings the two dark elves closer and kneels down to head height and reaches out her hand that there is a red scarf.

"Here... dry your tears ... you make this mens feel uncomfortable .."Enginner said in a calm tone and passed the red scarf. Chloe was going to refuse him but Olga grabs the handkerchief, wipes her tears with the handkerchief. "Hey, a question, do you know someone who knows magic?"

Olga looks up at Enginner "Just me ..." she said in a calm voice.

"Do you know how to teleport us to our home ...?"

"No ..." Olga replied "I think there is another person could do but ... she is my enemy ..."

"Don't tell me that your enemy is where she lives in one of the seven kingdoms of Eostia?" Enginner deduced.

"Yes ..." Olga replied. Enginner got a spotlight on his head

"Circular group!" Enginner yells. the 9 mercenaries are put in a circle excluding the two elves who were confused. "I have an idea. We have to stop the black dogs and kill them all ..."

"Hey..it's not our business to go to war. We are mercenaries ..."spy said in a whisper.

"Look at us. We are unemployed, we have no compensation. Not a single dollar. Think hard ... if we stop the invaders and we will defeat the Vau-Shit (Vault)That *person of another kingdom* will reward us to return home along with big rewards ... "Enginner said smiling." Money ... gold ... and many more things ... when we kill the creatures we will do a looting of pockets taking advantage of the moments. "Enginner looks at Pyro" Pyro you want to burn more black dogs don't ...? "

"Hmmp!" Pyro quickly nod their heads. Enginner looks at Sniper.

"Sniper, you want to improve your caravan with golds, right?"

"Yes ... you read my mind ..." Sniper smiles. enginner looks at Heavy.

"Hey you want to hit the various monsters like you broke the ogre's back ..."

"Yeah..heavy like fighting haha!" Heavy laugh. Enginner looks at medic.

"Do you want to do experiments on humans and even strange creatures?"

"Ja. That tempts me ..."

"Demoman, do you want to have the bar and drink the liquors of this world?"

"Hoho!" demoman laughs. "I go in!" Enginner looks at Soldier.

"Do you want to have your own school academy for tough soldiers like you?"

"Hahaha..I want to have my own battalion!" Soldier laughs. Enginner looks at Scout.

"Hey boy. Do you want to meet some beautiful women of this world and also have playboy-style mansions, imagine that that Miss Pauling is going to drag herself to the ground and begged you to come back with her?"

"Oh yes, I do have hope. I can finally get revenge on that Pauling for kicking me out! "Scout smiles. Enginner looks at Spy

"And you Spy ..." Enginner was going to say but Spy interrupts him.

"It goes without saying ... but my answer is: yes. I am inside ..."separates from the circle and looks at the two dark elves "First I need vital information ... I got interesting information in the castle, but first I need information about those situations in which we are going to participate .."Spy said in a serious tone looking at Olga and Chloe "who are you. And which one of you is the queen?"

"I am Queen Olga Discordia ..." Olga replies looking at Spy. "She is Chloe, my right hand ..." she presents her to his right hand.

"Tell us who the clients of the black dogs are?" Spy asks since he heard that black dogs were hired to invade Olga's kingdom.

"The seven alliances of the shields of Eostia ..."Olga answers seriously. "The reason they attacked was that I declared war on Eostia ..."

Reds open their eyes "But why?" Enginner wonders.

"My people, the dark elves suffered oppression, slavery, desecration from the dark elf villages .all the slags that followed the corrupt nobles and ministers and many slags that approved of doing horrible things to my people ... that's why I wanted to conquer Eostia. eradicate them and throw them to humans to return their lands to them dark elves. Enough with abuse, Enough with exclavitude and enough with- "Olga said seriously but Soldier interrupted her.

"You are like Abraham Lincoln but in a black and female version!" Soldier screams crying in the eyes. "You are like a great example to your people. you are like a great lady of freedom. Amen america! "

SLAP.

"Don't interrupt her!" Heavy yells hitting soldier. "Go on ..." He said kindly.

"Enough corruption ... Eostia is impregnated with corruption and also full of malice. although the royals do not realize but there are many secrets ... "

"She has a point. Like the Vau-Shit (Vault). He is certainly a psychopath, possibly they will attack the next kingdom. but ladies, we ask you to help us reach that certain person who knows magic ... "Enginner said seriously.

"She lives far away. She lives in Thorne ..." Chloe answers seriously.

"Well. So, ladies, would you tell me about this ..."spy takes something out of his suit and it was a map of Eostia. "I took it from an informant who i stabbed him and he said some powder for the Feoh kingdom ... what kingdom is that person in ..."

"She's here ..." Olga indicates it on the map.

"Woa ... passing seven great kingdoms ... hehehe that will be a great journey ..." Scout whistled.

"It won't be enough for gasoline ..." Sniper looked at the fuel gauge. "I need a refill ..."

"What are you going to do?" Olga asks.

"We are going to eliminate the black dogs, Miss Discordia ..." Enginner said seriously.

"You will have to make alliances in one of these kingdoms like the truce ..." Medic said seriously.

"WHAT?!" The two dark elves yell.

"No. I'm not going to Ally with the seven alliances. Forget it ...! "Olga yells at the nine mercenaries.

"Think of your home and your people ... if we kill everyone. We will take back your kingdom and you have the benefits of the other kingdoms. So you can talk to the seven alliances to classifying all the illegals that are affecting your people, The Oppression. "Enginner explains it to Olga.

"The slavery ..." Sniper said.

"The invasion ..." Heavy said.

"The burdel with dark elves ..."Scout mentioned.

"Olga-sama I don't want you to get allied with these alliances. What if they cooperate with the black dogs ..." Chloe was completely against it.

"The first attack will be on Feoh ... possibly you are going to speak to the king or queen to demonstrate that you are trustworthy and we are also trustworthy. You are witnesses that this psychopath is rebellious in conquering the seven kingdoms ..." spy said what while gesturing in his hand.

"Yes. I accept that. I will provide protection for all you if they are against me ..."Olga said crossing arms

"We'll be your backup, right guys?" Enginner said smiling.

"Affirmative..."soldier stands firm

"Count me in!" Demoman yells cheerfully.

"Easy Chloe. Your charming prince is going to protect you ..." Scout smiles and winks causing Chloe to give him a death glare.

"Die ..." Chloe curses.

"Chloe, I'm afraid I will accept that proposal. Allying with the seven kingdoms ... "Olga sighs in exhaustion." What is the plan? "

Spy smiles and puts the map on the wall of the Caravan and sticks it to show everyone. Spy walks away and takes out the knife. "Good Ladies and Gentlemen." Spy turns the knife looking at the map "Our next stop will be the kingdom of Feoh!" Spy shouts throwing the knife towards the kingdom Feoh.

STUK.

"Hey, don't hurt my caravan!"sniper yells complaining that Spy stabbed the razor into his vehicle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapters of TF2 leave me the comments if you liked.**


	3. 02: The Recognition

**Chapter Two: The Recognition of a Villager**

* * *

We see a forest that is calm and there was a beautiful view where the birds sang happily. The five squirrels were coming out of their nest and start looking for some acorns. The rabbits were jumping happily. .When a rabbit stopped on the trail, he felt a tremor on the ground. The rabbit's ear is raised persisting that something was coming suddenly a strange giant with four wheels came. The rabbit is scared to see him and turns away from the path.

.It was the Sniper Canver driving down the trail. "Hey Sheila, what's the way?" Sniper asks Olga who is sitting in the back of Sniper's driver's seat who is sitting next to Chloe.

"Just go straight ..."

"Okay ..." Sniper said. .Olga looks around where the 8 mercenaries are asleep. Soldier slept sitting

Demoman (tavish) spoke asleep "perhaps ... No ... You saw the ... Wrong ... you said bombs"

"Hmm ..." .sniper looks at the trail and there is a strange sign stopped by the road where the Canver passes by. "Wait a minute ..." He said and hit the brakes.

"What's up?" Chloe asks looking at the Sniper, he turns the carver and goes back to the sign.

."Sheila do you what it says there?"

"First my name is not Sheila is Olga and second where?" Olga said with some authority

"That sign that says strange letters. Is it some kind of language?" Sniper said pointing to the sign.

."Hmmm there must be some signs ..." said Spy who woke up and rubbed the source of his nose.

"Excuse me but that is a poster for a tavern" Chloe said firmly

."A tavern ... good we need some supplies to eat and also to do reconnaissance ..." Spy said looking at the sign.

"Since I want to make a stop ..." Sniper said.

"Why?" Said Enginner looking at Sniper crossing his legs. ."Oh I see.."

"someone said tavern !?" Demoman shouted with joy that woke up the others

"This war is not won on an empty stomach," said Soldier accordingly.

."Hey don't you think we are wasting time and besides Pyro is totally excited to burn more mercenaries ..." Enginner said looking at Pyro where he is cleaning his flamethrower and moves his right foot with emotion.

."I don't know, but I want to eat and meet girls!" Scout said

"That is for your decision I would recommend to continue" said Olga

"I say the same" Chloe said

"Sorry ladies ... but Olga .." Enginner said looking at Olga. ".I have an important question to answer "

"What?"

"You have money ..." said Enginner asking.

"i've had ...but the black dogs plundered everything ... But if we attack them with their artifacts they can take their wealth ..." Olga said somewhat hurt

."Sorry miss. I shouldn't have asked that ..." Enginner said regretting Olga.

"Don't cry Elve. Heavy will always protect them .." Heavy said comforting Olga.

"Besides we can't go back ... its would waste time ..." .Spy said in a serious tone and takes out the cigarette.

"So why not look for a place where some wealth is centered, without the manpower and income they can't do much" said soldier in a very tactical way

"Hey. .How about we go to plunder the village ... "Medic said mentioning.

"If we threaten the tavern we can get the resources ..."

"That would be a good plan," said the scout.

."But if we do that someone should get the attention of the warriors there and the assault will be easy" said Chloe

"Guys ... I am against theft ... we can do something to earn money ..." Spy said and looks at Olga's scepter. ."Hey, that scepter of yours is made of precious and expensive material ..."

"It is the only thing that allows me to do powerful magic ..."

"Hmm or maybe sell this young woman's swords ..." Spy said looking at Chloe's swords.

"You won't think of selling my only weapons !?"Chloe asked defiantly

"Wait a minute. Scout you have your figures of your singer ..." Spy said remembering about the past"Let's try to sell them .." Spy said in a serious tone.

"Wait, is this not a joke?" Scout asked incredulously

"No...".Enginner said seriously. "Our only hope is your figurines ..."

"Brilliant!" Said the scout who opens his backpack and several figures and chips of an actor come out

"Ok..we're going to the tavern!" Sniper yells wanting to pee.

"Not so fast you could run over a deer!" Enginner yells.

."Olga-Sama is not to say anything but surely they will not betray us" Chloe said quietly

"Don't worry, if they wanted they would have already done what they want, but look they helped us, have a little confidence" Olga said to calm Chloe

* * *

About 30 minutes later.

"Handsome boy dolls for only one gold coin!" .Heavy yells revealing the Tom Jones dolls.

"Come on, I want to show you the terrible monster in the bag!" Enginner shouts, pointing at Pyro laughing.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Olga asks spy

."What else .. can we use you to be the magician and show magic .." said Spy giving another option.

"I won't use my magic on this ..."

"Who dares beat me in a foot race!" Said the scout. Neither villager pays attention to Scout. .just look at Pyro.

"What is that stranger doing?"

"He does some magic ..." said Enginner smiling. "Pyro teach the children but ..." Enginner approaches Pyro and whispers in his ear "Do not exceed .."

"Hmmp!" Pyro nods.

."What is this magician doing!" Said a little boy

"Hmm!" Pyro yells where he pulls out a balloon and inflates it and builds a pony. "Tada!"

"Wow!" The surrounding children come to see what he was doing

"Hmmp!" Pyro yells where he pulls out a lighter.

."No!" Cries Enginner who hides the lighter. "No fire .."

"Do you do fire magic?" Asks an adult who was with 2 children

"Uh ... look .." said Enginner who turns on the lighter. "We call it living fire ..."

."interesting but can you do more?" The interested adult said "I am looking for fire magicians for my restaurant"

Enginner turned on a light bulb and looks at Pyro. "Kids did you want to see Uncle Pyro do better magic ..." Engginer said smiling.

"yes!" .all the children say

"It looks like they are going to make a good investment but we have about an hour and a half ..." Spy said looking at the clock. "Hey Scout!" Spy yells.

"yes...?" Scout said with discouragement

."You can explore the village if you see something strange ... and come back in 20 minutes ..." Spy said and looks at Chloe "You put on your hood and go accompany this brat ..."

"it's okay!" The scout said to run away

"Hey wait for me!" .Chloe said to follow him

"Scout!" Spy yells. "Don't run so fast and take care of Chloe!"

"ok" he said to slow down

"How come you don't get tired?"

The 2 are already at a distance

"Uff ... at least this one will forget about the miss ..." .Spy said sighing annoyed and looks at Olga "You stay inside the carver and don't touch anything ..." said Spy and turns his back on the wall of the vehicle "I will watch those morons ..." said Spy looking at Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper and Medic

."I think I know what to do!" Said soldier with the rocket launcher in hand preparing a Rocket jump

"Heavy ..." said Spy.

"And it is?"

"Give that soldier a slap ..." Spy said in a serious tone "I don't want to make scandals ..."

."Hello again, what's up my good friend Russian?" Asked soldier looking at heavy

SLAP.

Heavy slaps Soldier heavily leaving him stuck on the ground. "No explosion ..."

"Ohug ..." Soldier complained

"Hahaha!" .A villager laughs when he sees what happened.

"hehehe, heavy do it again" said the soldier with a stupid idea

"Ah Medic prepare your Medigun and I don't want that psychopath to die halfway through the stop ..." Spy said annoyed.

."ja" Medic said preparing his Medigun

The soldier flew out of a heavy kick and landed face down

"Hahaha this is fun" said soldier smiling and missing a tooth

* * *

30 minutes later.

all the villagers yelled at Heavy to keep hitting while Medic healed with his medigun. Soldier's faces were bruised and teeth fell out. And then he recovered. "There it is ..." .Spy said and applauded stopping Heavy "The fun is over. Thanks for watching the show!" he yells at all the villagers.

Villagers boo Spy for being a party pooper. Spy moans annoyed and raises the revolver pointed at the air.

BLAM

BLAM

the two rumblings caused the villagers to scatter scared. Olga looks at Spy.

"Did you need to do that?"

"Meh ... the party is over ..." Spy said seriously and looked at Medic. "How much do we earn for now?"

."Hmm we won like ... 1,200 bronze which equates to 120 gold coins. Plus 100 gold coins for the request that one of the villagers asked Heavy to break Soldier's arms ... in total we have like 220 gold ..."medic looks at Olga "Is it enough to buy supplies?" She asks since he doesn't know the prices of this related world about money.

"yes it's enough ..." Olga said and looked around that someone was missing. ."Where's Chloe and the skinny guy (Scout)?"

Spy looks around where someone is missing "How strange?"

* * *

10 minutes ago.

Scout walked on Chloe's side. "Wow ... it seems that I'm in middle age ..." .Scout looked around the place. "It has many old things ... oh man ... it has swords ... farm and also women who are beautiful ..." Scout looked everywhere in the village. ."I wonder what the nobles will look like I hope they are the most beautiful and then blah blah blah ..." Scout spoke non-stop, Chloe had the hood on that hid all the great part hiding her identity that she is a dark elf .

.but behind her hood she had an annoyed look on Scout's big mouth that kept talking about the topics that were very confusing for her. She decided to keep an eye on him so he doesn't get into trouble that doesn't suit him.

."Well I'll try to link a ..." Scout said thundering his bones. Chloe gave an annoyed look.

"Are you seriously going to hit on a woman mid-mission?" Chloe said annoyed.

"Ovbio yes ..." .Scout adjusts his neck and looks at Chloe "Don't feel jealous ... when all this is over we can eat chicken wings ..." Scout winks at Chloe that she growls annoyed about the annoying comment but she lit her candle.

."Hey since you're from another world ... did you know that girls accept a man to say: you want to fuck with me?" Chloe lies to Scout

"Really? Wow ... This world is easy!" Said the incredulous scout

"Yes ... why don't you try ..." .Chloe points to a group of women. "Just to heat up the situation only reveals your member showing the women and screams what I told you ..." she said smiling.

"So like that? Ok ... that's kind of weird already ... but it doesn't matter!" .Scout said and approaches the group of women

"Hihi ..." Chloe smiles to see the result.

In the distance you could see Scout talking to women and doing everything what Chloe said ..for his bad luck for him, they all scream and one slaps him and the other takes out a stick and breaks it in the head knocking him out, in that all run

"Hahhahahahhahahhah!" Chloe laughs when she sees that the human has received a great beating from his life.

."Medic ..." Scout said with difficulty

Chloe pats him on the face to make him react "Hey we need to come back ..." .Chloe sighs in frustration but notice something in the alley where there were two people with hoods and there was a person who has noble clothing.

Chloe noticed the symbol where it was on the cape was black dogs. Chloe looks at Scout who is still unconscious. Chloe growls angrily and regrets having made an immature joke, she had no choice but to drag the human.

Chloe dragged Scout while she followed the two members of the black dogs in secret. Finally she reaches the isolated place where the three people speak.

"Did you look for the plans for the wall well?" Said the man with the hood. .The nobleman who has a brown cap and dark green suit, has a gray mustache and his eyes are brown.

"Here you go ..." said the Noble giving the plans. The spy of the black dogs.

"Interesting that .. could help you achieve perfect victory ..." .The man said smiling. Chloe leans into the wall leaving Scout unconscious.

"Well ... tomorrow at noon when the sun is present, Vault wants you to make a hole in the wall so that he can enter with the army ..." .The other member said and handed him the bag.

"Give it to the Mortadella brothers and they will give you hands to help you prepare ..."

"Okay ..." said the Noble smiling. The two spies walk back where they came from. .Chloe becomes internally alarmed and looks at Scout who just woke up.

"You damn ..." Chloe quickly put Scout in a standing position.

"Shut your mouth" Chloe puts her hand on her mouth. "Pretend we're kissing ..." .She said in a whisper.

"Okay ..." The Scout said seriously and conceals '**she is beautiful'** he mentally told himself. Chloe kisses the hand that was Scout's mouth covered.

When the two members of the black dogs look at the alleged couple kissing, the two growls annoyed. "Go rent the room ..." one complains.

The scout peeks at the black dogs until one turns to see, Chloe punches him in the Scout's groin to make him look away. .The scout was going to scream but she covered her mouth with her hand and his eyes roll blank. The two spies of the black dogs leave the place. Chloe looks at where they went. ."I have to warn those morons (The Reds) that there will be sabotage ..." Chloe looks at Scout who is unconscious again "I have to take this damn human ..." Chloe drags him to return to the place of the Reds who they are waiting.

"Seriously ... Why is this happening to me ..." Scout said almost lifeless.

* * *

Where is the fire lover and the southerner.

"Well friend ... This is where you will work!" The man said and brought him up from a restaurant "are you ready?"

"Hhmmmp!" .Pyro raises his flamethrower. Enginner worried and excited at the same time about what is going to happen.

"Let's go inside!" .The man said and they enter the restaurant, when entering inside it looked like a large bar with three fire magicians, they use that magic to make small shows and prepare food, people are surprised and applaud in general

"you may well taste .do your magic around here "said the man and guide the pyro to a kind of kitchen but made of raises the flamethrower and starts throwing a big flare "hmm ... Interesting ... Well I'll bring you ingredients while he looks at you" said the man and goes to the back. Pyro looks at the spectators and also the magicians .

* * *

Pyro's Vision. They were all babies in different clothes. "Hahahahahah!"

"Fire is our friend!"

"Let's have fun!" Pyro starts to laugh playfully.

* * *

In real life. .

The man brings a large basket with various ingredients and food

"well here I leave you this I wish you luck!" The man is walking to the back.

"Well maybe warming up is your specialty after all ..." .Enginner said smiling. A couple approaches the pyro stand

"Hello we want a new special from you please" said the man

"We will pay you 20 silver coins if we like it a lot" said the woman. .

Enginner paled that Pyro doesn't know how to cook, he only knows how to burn to ashes. The Pyro raises the flamethrower

"Pyro wait!" Pulling the trigger starts burning everyone. .The couple is burned and the chaos breaks out, people run in fear and the couple continues to burn, Enginner grabs the vase of water and throws it at the couple.

"PYRO, I TOLD YOU:NOTHING BURN!"

"HMMP!" .Pyro growls annoyed that Enginner put out the fire. the other wizards pale and go into combat position as they approach the Pyro. Enginner's jaw dropped in fear and he had no choice but to drag Pyro out. .

"Let's get out of here!" Enginner yells, dragging Pyro.

"High!" Said a wizard who throws a wave of fire to stop them.

Going back to the French and together with the ex-queen of the dark elves and the rest of the circus. Spy looks at the pocket watch. Spy sighs annoyed

"Where the hell are the idiot athletes, the pyromaniac and the engineer ..." Look ahead where there are two acquaintances running from someone.

"We have to go now!" Enginner yells in looks behind Pyro and Enginner and sees that three people are throwing fireballs.

"Slags come back here!" The magician shouts and throws a fireball. Spy looks back at the others who were outside.

"Everyone to the caravan!" .Screams Spy, ordering the others. Soldier enters the caravan

"Very well Australian we get out of here!" Look at the driver's seat where the Sniper should be. It's empty. "Where the hell is the Australian!" Shouts Soldier angrily.

"Wait! .They leave us behind! "Shouts the scout running. Sniper walked back with the five Jarate flasks in his arms.

" What the hell .. "he said looking at the magicians.

"you will pay for what did! ".Another magician shouts and generates a large fireball that hits the carver. Sniper gasp in shock. Sniper looks at his Jarate and grins.

"Hey wizard!" He yells, stretching his arm back.

"What!?" The group of magicians said. .

"DONT TOUCH MY CANVER!" He yells before throwing the Jarate at the three magicians.

"What the hell!?" One of the magicians said.

CLACK !

All magicians are soaked in urine and all become sick and lose concentration.

"Yaaaarg!" .Sniper lets out an angry roar and throws more jarate

"Run!" Yells the other wizard. The three magicians run away from Sniper's wrath. Olga and Chloe looked with surprise that Sniper had chased away the three magicians

"What is it that I throw?" .Olga said confused about what he threw.

"Was it potions?" Chloe said looking at Scout.

"You better not know ..." Scout knew that this Jarate is Sniper's urine. Everyone leaves the village. Spy looks at Pyro. .

"Pyro ... can burn black dogs and whatnot but I told you nothing about burning civilians ..."

"Hmmmp ..." Pyro defends himself.

"Well it was my fault for getting into this ..." Enginner apologizes for making the mistake of walking Pyro into the restaurant. ."A couple almost died ..."

"Whatever but at least there were no unnecessary deaths ..." Spy said with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey ... I heard something about tomorrow attacking Feoh when the sun is present ..." .Chloe said, remembering what the black dog spies said.

"And did you find anything else?" Spy asked interested the information.

"He was a noble and has to meet the Mortadella brothers ..." Chloe explained. .

"Well I guess we're going to Feoh right now and we'll pay a visit to the Mortadella ..." Spy said looking at Sniper. "To Feoh, Australian ..."

"Yes Mate" Sniper said adjusting his hat and driving towards Feoh.

* * *

Did you miss this TF2 Fic? Well, I became active again and published the Kuroinu again and also the Kuroinu women in my house. Thanks for reading the three new chapters and see you in the other Fics.

Also read the new Ash vs. Evil Dead X RWBY Fic and also the Spec Ops X RWBY.


End file.
